Shoe pads made by the conventional method are often found to be defective in design in that they are incapable of attaining the intended purposes of protecting and soothing the feet, and that they do not fit snugly enough to prevent the convection of cold air and warm air. As a result, conventional shoe pads are incapable of keeping the feet warm. In addition, such shoe pads can hamper walking or the running.
The conventional method for making a shoe pad is in fact rather primitive in design in that it makes use of a basic material of high molecular weight, which is cut to a footlike pattern. The shoe pads so made by the conventional method are incapable of fitting snugly and comfortably the feet of most people.